Maybe its love?
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Hiei comes to Kurama's house and see's he was crying...but why? And...is he only worried about his best friend...or is it hidden love? Oneshot! Don't own yuyuhakusho or its characters!


Hiei laid his head against the tree and closed his eyes as a nasty breeze stirred its way through the area. Hiei tried to ignore the stupid wind until a particularly hard gust blew some sprinkling rain in on him. He grunted and opened his cherry red eyes indignantly. Thunder crashed nearby and lightning started flashing, lighting up the whole sky.

"Great." He growled, "Just perfect. My luck." He said standing up and flitting for Kurama's apartment. But when he got there, he was in for a surprise, Kurama was laying on the couch, with a box of Kleenex's laying beside him, surrounded by Kleenex's, and his cheeks were red and tear stained.

Hiei's eyes widened and he approached the sleeping fox. Why had the fox been crying? Not that Hiei cared, but Hiei just never saw his best friend shed tears. Why now?

The fox was dead out, sound asleep, Hiei sighed and picked up the fox, "You should be in bed." He said softly and walked into Kurama's room and set him on the bed. Kurama smiled at the comfy bed and wiggled around until he found his comfy spot and sighed happily.

Hiei shook his head and then went and got a cool cloth and started to gently wipe Kurama's face clean, knowing that he wouldn't want to wake up with tear-stains on his face.

Once the fox was cleaned up, and tucked into bed (thankfully he was already wearing Pajama's) Hiei began to think about what could have happened.

He settled himself on the window sill and watched the fox. _Is his mother hurt? Did she get that disease….what do they call it…cancer? I'm sure he would have told me if that had been the case. What is it then! Damn it fox! Wake up and tell me! _Hiei thought angrily as he continued to watch the pretty fox.

Though Kurama was very beautiful to pretty much everyone's standards, Hiei didn't know what he thought of his friend. Kurama was indeed his friend…his best friend…but Hiei was pretty sure he didn't love the fox. Yeah. He didn't love him, Hiei didn't really want to love anyone right now.

Hiei hadn't realized how tired he was until his eyelids started to droop and before he knew it, he was out.

~*~* The next morning

Hiei felt too comfy for being on a window sill, in fact…he felt uber comfy, and he smelled the fox all around him. He rolled over and sat up, he was in Kurama's bed, Kurama was no where to be seen, but Hiei smelled some food cooking out in the kitchen.

Hiei stood up and went out to the kitchen and Kurama turned to him and gave his beautiful smile, "Good morning Hiei! Sleep well?" Kurama asked, a spatula in his hand.

"Hn." Hiei said, deciding that Kurama could interpret that on his own.

"I know why you came here." Kurama said, turning back to the food, "I'm glad you got out of the rain." Kurama said. "It was particularly nasty-"

"Fox," Hiei said, interrupting him, "Why were you crying last night? Is your mother okay?" He asked looking over at the fox.

Kurama stopped for a moment, then he laughed and turned around with a big beam on his face. "Of course Hiei! My mother is perfectly fine! I was crying last night, because well…I watched a sad movie." Kurama said, with a calm smile then he turned back around.

There was silence for a few moments then Hiei said. "What?" Making Kurama laugh into his hand softly. "I said I watched a sad movie, it made me cry." Kurama said.

"Let me get this straight." Hiei said, "You. Youko Kurama. Didn't cry once at the dark tournament when your mother's life was being threatened. You didn't shed a tear when you old mate from your past life died. And you don't cry over the death of a friend. But you cried for a MOVIE?" Hiei said, making Kurama smirk and turn around with a plate full of pancakes.

"Of course. Have you ever seen the Notebook?" Kurama said with a smile, "Its so very sad, at the very end especially." He said setting the plate on the table.

Hiei twitched as he looked at the fox. "So…you made me worry for no reason?" Hiei didn't realize his slip up until it happened. Kurama let out a happy beam. "You worried for me? Oh thank you Hiei!" Kurama said happily, "I didn't know the strong, tough Hiei Jaganashi worried about people like little ol' me." Kurama said smirking evilly.

"Hn!" Hiei blushed, "Don't get used to it." He said looking out the window as Kurama served him pancakes.

_I like it when you worry about me. _Kurama smiled softly as he thought that then sat down.

Hiei looked at his food, then looked at the smiling, beautiful fox and smiled slightly, just a slight upturn of the lips. _Hn. Maybe one day…I can get used to worrying about you fox. _


End file.
